2010 Quadrangular Twenty20 Series in Sri Lanka
| champions = | count = | participants = 4 | matches_played = 6 | attendance = | player of the series = | most_runs = 127 – Niall O'Brien (IRE) | most_wickets = 11 – Andre Botha (IRE) & Hameed Hasan (AFG) | previous = | next = | official_website = }} 2010 Quadrangular Twenty20 Series in Sri Lanka is a tournament of Twenty20 cricket matches that will be held in Sri Lanka from 1 February to 4 February 2010. The four participating teams are Afghanistan, Canada, Ireland and Sri Lanka A. The matches will be played in Colombo. Squads Round Robin Stage Points Table Matches | score1 = 93/6 (20 overs) | score2 = 94/1 (13 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = A Bagai 25 (31) | wickets1 = S Prasanna 3/13 4 | runs2 = TAM Siriwardana 54* (40) | wickets2 = Khurram Chohan 1/14 2 | result = Sri Lanka A won by 9 wickets. | report = Scorecard | venue = P Sara Oval, Colombo, Sri Lanka | umpires = AG Dissanayake (SL) & ID Gunawardene (SL) | motm = | toss = Sri Lanka A won the toss and elected to field. | rain = Points: Sri Lanka A 2, Canada 0. }} ---- | score1 = 121/9 (20 overs) | score2 = 124/5 (18.1 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Raees Ahmadzai 33* (36) | wickets1 = DT Johnston 4/22 4 | runs2 = WTS Porterfield 46 (30) | wickets2 = Karim Sadiq 2/17 4 | result = Ireland won by 5 wickets. | report = Scorecard | venue = P Sara Oval, Colombo, Sri Lanka | umpires = R Martinesz (SL) & TH Wijewardene (SL) | motm = | toss = Afghanistan won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = Points: Ireland 2, Afghanistan 0. }} ---- | score1 = 176/3 (20 overs) | score2 = 172/8 (20 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = H Patel 88* (61) | wickets1 = A Botha 3/35 4 | runs2 = NJ O'Brien 50 (34) | wickets2 = U Bhatti 3/26 4 | result = Canada won by 4 runs. | report = Scorecard | venue = Sinhalese Sports Club Ground, Colombo, Sri Lanka | umpires = R Martinesz (SL) & TH Wijewardene (SL) | motm = | toss = Ireland won the toss and elected to field. | rain = Points: Canada 2, Ireland 0. }} ---- | score1 = 175/5 (20 overs) | score2 = 106/8 (20 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = ML Udawatte 103* (67) | wickets1 = Hamid Hassan 3/26 4 | runs2 = Mohammad Shahzad 56 (60) | wickets2 = SMSM Senanayake 2/21 4 | result = Sri Lanka A won by 69 runs. | report = Scorecard | venue = Sinhalese Sports Club Ground, Colombo, Sri Lanka | umpires = RD Kottahachchi (SL) & MSK Nandiweera (SL) | motm = | toss = Sri Lanka A won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = Points: Sri Lanka A 2, Afghanistan 0. }} ---- | score1 = 140/6 (20 overs) | score2 = 143/3 (19.5 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = A Bagai 53 (42) | wickets1 = Hamid Hassan 2/27 4 | runs2 = Karim Sadiq 42 (35) | wickets2 = HS Baidwan 3/23 3.5 | result = Afghanistan won by 5 wickets. | report = Scorecard | venue = Sinhalese Sports Club Ground, Colombo, Sri Lanka | umpires = HDPK Dharmasena (SL) & TH Wijewardene (SL) | motm = | toss = Canada won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = Points: Afghanistan 2, Canada 0. }} ---- | score1 = 174/6 (20 overs) | score2 = 178/5 (18.2 overs) | team2 = | runs1= NJ O'Brien 59 (38) | wickets1 = CW Vidanapathirana 2/25 4 | runs2 = CU Jayasinghe 41* (27) | wickets2 = AR Cusack 2/43 3.2 | result = Sri Lanka A won by 5 wickets. | report = Scorecard | venue = Sinhalese Sports Club Ground, Colombo, Sri Lanka | umpires = ID Gunawardene (SL) & SH Sarathkumara (SL) | motm = | toss = Ireland won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = Points: Sri Lanka A 2, Ireland 0. }} Category:International cricket competitions in 2010 Category:Twenty20 International cricket competitions